Looking at the clouds
by yuuki36
Summary: A short story about Hotaru and Mikan in love on the same person. One suppresses her feelings while the other embraces it. Who gets him in the end?


Disclaimer: I disclaim whatever needs disclaiming.

I have lived my life believing that I was content until she came along. I have known of her arrival. In fact I was the first but that didn't prepare me from the events that occurred after.

"Good Morning Hotaru!" I heard her cheerful greeting from the classroom door.

"Good morning Mikan," I replied with a more controlled tone. She then turned her head and greeted the boy at the farthest corner though, as expected, he didn't reply. She then proceeded to greeting our other classmates.

That's her routine ever since she came. She would greet me and that anti-social kid first. That wasn't an insult. He said so himself once. Although, everyone could easily tell that he's an aloof kid that doesn't want to associate himself in the society. However, he did have friends – a group of them in fact. They would surround him whenever they think he's in a good mood. I even saw him fighting a senior just to defend a friend of his. Maybe that's why they put up with him, as a bodyguard of some sort.

I could insult him all day, my mind could think of a never-ending list. Only problem is, my insulting words appear to be empty as my heart disagrees with every bit my mind conjures up. Yes, I have fallen for the freak and it would seem that my best friend did too.

"You don't have to greet Natsume every time Mikan. You're only wasting your breath." I reasoned with her. It is apparent that Natsume is ignoring her every time. I just don't want to see my best friend waste her efforts to an impossible case.

"I can see that you like him, but please save yourself from the heartbreak. A lot have tried to catch his attention but all had given up. He won't respond to even the most beautiful seniors and aggressive female teachers." I added and I could see her widen her eyes. What I have said was utterly true. Natsume was undeniably handsome beyond belief. Aside from that, he's also a genius both in academics and practical subjects. I don't even know why he's bothering coming to school when he's already smarter than the teachers, more skilled than the seniors of the sports clubs and richer than the principal. I even wondered if he's really human. He's perfect for pity's sake, which is exactly why everyone is gunning for him. He's like a living god.

All kinds of girls – ranging from the nerdy looking to the modelled body types – tried catching his eyes but none succeeded. That's why I didn't even bother. I was content to just seeing him.

"Hotaru, I can't stop. I don't care if he won't like me back. That's not the main reason I'm trying so hard." I noticed she didn't deny her feelings for him but she didn't declare it as truth either.

"The first time I saw him in the school grounds, he was staring at the clouds with those sad eyes like he was being eaten up by the whole world." She continued with a glaze look. Her every word felt like she understands his pain.

"I just wanted to reach out a hand and help him get out of his own darkness." She said with a soft voice. I guess a lot had happened when she left 5 years ago because of her parents' work. We kept in touch regularly but now, I could see that there are griefs that she kept to herself.

Weeks passed by and Mikan didn't give up befriending Natsume. All the while I kept wondering if I should ask her of her pain but thought better of it. I just told myself that she'll confide to me when she needs. I know she's a strong girl. She would try to endure as much as she can but when she's ready to take a break from it all I would be there and support her.

3 months passed by. I didn't notice it immediately but the relationship between Mikan and Natsume seemed improving. He would now reply to her greetings and sometimes they would talk. I even saw him smile during those times. That was a complete shock. It has already been 2 years since Natsume transferred but no one ever saw him smile. Not even his posse.

I then pressed Mikan for answers to the peculiar behaviour of Natsume. I was not the only one curious. The whole class was. However when I finally cornered Mikan, she only answered me with "Natsume has always been like that." I knew she was dense but not this dense. Could she not see that Natsume is now completely enamoured with her.

To make a long story short, our class graduated high school with Mikan and Natsume as a couple. I realised that I didn't love him as much as I had thought. Though, the point is, I still loved him and it did hurt to see him happy with somebody else even if that somebody else is my best friend.

"You can now unfasten your seatbelt. Dinner will be served in 30 minutes" I heard the stewardess announce.

"Aviator Imai, thank you for your hard work. Smooth flying as always." Amanatsu – one of the plane's stewardesses gave me a cup of steaming hot chocolate. I nodded as thanks and she left without another word.

Soaring through the skies, I can't help but remember the words Mikan spoke before. "… _he was staring at the clouds with those sad eyes…" _I wondered how naïve I have been. I didn't even notice that he was lonely. I just contented myself to admiring him from afar selfishly thinking that he's beyond perfect. Mikan understood him. More than he thought when he tried to push her away yet she kept coming back insisting to be his leaning shoulder.

Until now, I don't know what Natsume's problem was. Why was he being eaten by the darkness? But that doesn't matter anymore. My best friend saved him and they are now living their life to utmost fullest – together.

As I looked into the cloudy horizon, I can't help but smile. _"Are you looking at these clouds with those joyous eyes of yours Natsume?"_


End file.
